my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper Goes to Hogwarts
Chapter 1 *It was a beautiful day. Kipper is relaxing, when Tiger arrive, "Kipper!! Have a look at what arrived in the mail!!" said Tiger. Kipper was surprised. "What've you got there Tiger?" said Kipper. "Let me have a look!" he read the letter and it said "Kipper, Pig and Jake have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "That's Brilliant Tiger, A Nice Vacation away from White World would be lovely!!!" screamed Kipper. "Let's go tell the others." he said. "Yes, Lets!!!" said Tiger. Meanwhile Kipper, Tiger, Pig and Jake get on the train, and they ride away. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" said Jake. "Me neither!" said Kipper. "We're almost there! We should get our school robes on." said Thomas the Tank Engine. When they arrive they said "WOW!!!! we're sure not in White World anymore." They gather two boats for two friends and went away into the misty night. When they got their, Kipper said "HMM Definitely, Slytherin!!!!!!!!!" "Another Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Pig "Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Tiger. "Yet Another Slytherin!!!!!!!!" said Jake. "Oh I'm so glad we're all in the same house together!!!!!" said Kipper. "I guess we should follow the other first years to our common room now! It's seems to be in the dungeons..." "I don't like dungeons!" said Jake as they went all of them went up the stairs. "I guess we ought to go up here! It says boys." said Kipper "Well, cya pig." he said to pig. "I'm a boy!!" said Pig. "Well, Um... Sorry pig I never knew." "It's a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. "Well fine, I'm Sleep with the girls then." "It's a boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"they screamed. Pig went to the couch and went to sleep. Chapter 2 *"Come on guys we're got to get to class." said Kipper. as they arrived the teacher said "Today we are going to turn rocks into pigs." she said. "PSSS, Pig, I don't know how to do that! could I borrow you?" said Tiger "Tiger! I do believe that I was going to ask pig first!" said Kipper. "I was thinks the same thing and I was going to use him." "Pig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who do you choose?!?!" cried tiger. "UMMM.......................... Kipper." said Pig. "Kipper, you're just saying that because he's the star!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. "Talking in class!!!??, I think detention helping Professor Snape clean his cauldrons is in order. Chapter 3 *"Now, clean all of the cauldrons, but don't touch my prize winning Cauldron!!!!!!!!!" he said. "I'll be back in an hour to see how you did. and remember, don't touch my prize winner cauldron!" "Shall we get started then?" said Jake nervously. "Yes lets! I'll get this ne over here!" said Kipper. he didn't watch where he was going and then suddenly, CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Oops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Kipper. "UHH..........................." he said nervously. "What is all the racket?" he said when he get back in. "My prize winter cauldron!! What have you done you fools!!!!, You're all going to be expelled for this!!!!!!" he said as he pulled his thing on the table. "Now, who's wand should I'll crack first? Perhaps Kipper shall we, Because he's the star." he said and he broke his thing. "and next, then pig!" he said and he break again. "Now for the grey one... and what's his name? ah, yes, Tiger." he said and he broke his thing again. "And last but not least that old gloomy one, Jake!" he said and he finally broke his thing. Chapter 4 *"Well, No big guys, Another day, another adventure, right?" he said as he and all of his friends went home. "I vote we pick a new star! how about, pig!" said Tiger. "Yes, how about pig." said Jake and everyone gather around pig. " Good to have your new star!' he says to pig." "WHA, But, guys........" said kipper. "You can't do this to me!!!" I have a contract!!!!!!! Do you want me to be sued??" he said another guy and all of then lived happily ever after. Category:Fake stories